It is known to provide laser beam welding apparatus for effecting a weld along a part-circular path. However, such apparatus would not be suitable for welding flanges to bearing shells in a high speed continuous process since it is necessary to locate the workpieces very accurately with respect to each other and to the beam in order to achieve the required levels of tolerance, and this accuracy must be achieved in all the finished products.